Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: A missing scene, what would have gone between chapters 8 and 9- ends with the ending of Chapter 9 of Journey On if I'd thought of it then. An outtake from JO. Set to Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from The Lion King.


**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: A missing scene, what would have gone between chapters 8 and 9- ends with the ending of Chapter 9 of Journey On if I'd thought of it then. An outtake from JO. Set to Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from _The Lion King_. **

The ceremony was nice, and dinner was quiet. Elphaba and Fiyero sat together, squeezing hands and talking softly. Soon however, the music began, and everyone watched and waited for the young couple to take the dance floor. After a moment, Suqari gently kicked his son under the table.

The young boy jumped, and turned to his father, who met his gaze and nodded subtley to Elphaba, who sat twisting a stray curl around her finger nervously. She stared at her plate, avoiding everyone's gaze. Chelseqa watched her new daughter-in-law with a mother's wise eyes, noting the nerves and fear about her person. After several silent seconds, she gently nudged Elphaba's shoulder, and the girl's head snapped up. She turned to her mother-in-law and bit her lip.

Chelseqa nodded gently to her son, and Elphaba turned to look at her husband. Fiyero met her gaze, and gave her a nervous smile, before ducking his head. The king and queen watched the children before gently nudging them together. Anyone watching would have had to hold back laughter, because the kids were trying so hard not to meet each others' eyes.

Finally, Suqari leaned towards his son,

"Ask her to dance."

Fiyero met his father's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Go on. It's your wedding day. Dance with your bride."

Slowly, Fiyero nodded, and swallowed his fear, turning to Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"

She turned, seeing Fiyero standing behind her chair, holding a hand out. She met his eyes.

"Y.... yes?" She stammered.

"Dance with me?"

She glanced quickly at her husband's hand, before turning back to her mother-in-law. Chelseqa nodded.

"Go on." She whispered. Several seconds passed, before Elphaba set the napkin she'd been twisting down, and took his hand, getting up. Chelseqa and Suqari watched as their son led his bride onto the dance floor, just as a waltz began. Slowly, Suqari moved to sit next to his wife.

"I can see what's happening." He whispered, leaning close to her. Playing coy, Chelseqa asked,

"What?"

"And the funny thing is, they don't have a clue."

Slowly, Chelseqa nodded.

"They'll fall in love," He said, watching his children. "and here's the bottom line, in this sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere."

His wife nodded, as the children danced.

As they danced, Fiyero couldn't help trying to come up with something to say.

_So many things to tell her_  
_But how to make her see_  
_The truth about my past? Impossible!_  
_She'd turn away from me_

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. If she knew that he wanted to abdicate the throne before their marriage..... he couldn't let her know.....

Elphaba watched her husband. He was quiet, almost sullen, as they waltzed around the dance floor. The music lifted her spirit, and sent chills up her spine, but not like the chills Fiyero was causing her as he held her in his arms. After a moment, she opened her mouth to speak,

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip.

"N...Nothing. Never mind."

_He's holding back, he's hiding_  
_But what, I can't decide_  
_Why won't he be the king I know he is_  
_The king I see inside?_

He would be a wonderful king, she knew it. He was gentle and loving, he obviously cared for his people.... she could see it in his eyes. They continued to waltz, not speaking, just watching each other. Once the dance ended, they returned to the table.....

Halfway through the reception, Fiyero's mother separated the pair, leading Elphaba back to what would be her and Fiyero's room. Several candles had been lit, and the covers of the bed turned down. Perfumes floated in the air, and a fire crackled in the fireplace. Slowly, Elphaba perched on the edge of the bed, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long.

A soft knock sounded on their bedroom door.

"Come in."

Slowly, it opened, and Fiyero silently slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He stayed where he was, watching her. Elphaba waited for him to come to her, and when he didn't she spoke up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Yero. I don't bite."

Slowly, he joined her, sitting next to her.

"I....I know. I'm just...I'm sorry. We....we shouldn't be doing this." Her head snapped up.

"Why not?" She demanded, her voice firm. She searched his eyes. "We're legally married, aren't we? Husband and wife. And this...is what husbands and wives do, don't they?" He nodded, agreeing. "Then why shouldn't we? We're married. Why shouldn't we do....this?"

He sighed.

"I just....don't want to make you do something you don't want to do or will regret."

She listened, before reaching out and taking his hand. Then, she leaned over, capturing his lips in a hesitant first kiss. Slowly, she broke the kiss, looking into his hazel eyes. Her voice soft, she whispered,

"I won't regret this, because it'll be with you. And who said I didn't want to do this?" Then, she recaptured his lips, deepening the kiss, her free hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. He soon caught the spark ignited in her heart, and followed her lead, gently moving her further back on the bed. They lay in bed, kissing, their hands roaming gently over cloth. Finally, he pulled away, looking into her eyes, whispering,

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to. We can wait." She shook her head, reaching up to trace his jawline.

"I want to. And we have to. Yero, we can't wait. You know it, I know it. And they don't check the sheets like they do in Munchkinland." She sat up, taking his hand, before laying back down as he climbed on top of her. Gently, he kissed her. "I want this, Yero. Please, my beautiful husband. Please." He met her eyes.

She nodded, as they slowly undressed each other. Once they were stripped of clothes, they continued to kiss, their hands slowly roaming over each other. Soon, Elphaba broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. She cradled his head in her hands, her forehead pressed against his, their noses rubbing. Teasing each other with kisses, they stayed silent for several moments, before Elphaba, her voice thick with the sound of seduction, whispered,

"I'm ready, Yero. Please. I'm ready." He nodded gently, kissing her tenderly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again, faster this time. He kissed her once again, and slowly, gently, entered her. She gasped, hissing in pain as he broke her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can stop if--"

"No. Please, Yero, keep... keep going." He did as she ordered, going slow so as not to harm her anymore than he had. Her legs gripped his sides, and his hands tangled in her long, raven hair. A soft groan escaped her throat, and his heart fluttered. She dug her nails into his back, and arched her back, her legs tightening around his waist as he drove deeper, filling her. Both cried out in pleasure, their voices mingling in a symphony of love. Over the course of the night, they reached their peak- a peak niether knew they had.

When they finally collapsed in each others' arms, spent, Fiyero asked,

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Concern laced his voice. She met his eyes, gently reaching up to trace his jawline.

"You did." He turned from her.

"I'm sorry, Fae. I'm so sorry. I knew we shouldn't have done this tonight." She caught his chin, turning him back to her.

"Don't apologize, Yero. And even if we'd put it off, we'd have done it sometime, and it would be the same. It would hurt. But it was a good hurt. A very good hurt. Yes, it hurt at first when you broke me, but....but that's normal. And afterwards....Yero, it's a pleasant hurt. A wonderfully, beautifully, pleasant hurt. It's a good kind of hurt, Yero. A good kind."

Tenderly, she reached up, tracing her fingers over his features, her eyes meeting his. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, before capturing her lips in his.

If asked at first, neither would have said that they'd fallen in love that night. But now.... well, n either w e r e w i l l i n g t o a d m i t it, but over the course of t h a t night, they'd i n d e e d , fallen in love.....

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings_  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things_  
_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_You needn't look too far_  
_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_  
_Love is where they are_


End file.
